And I Love You So
by Annie1421
Summary: Do not be afraid to fall in love again and again TROYPAY
1. Trailer

**A/N: This trailer is dedicated to troypay4eternity – thank you for inspiring me to do this story. Hope you like it and as usual don't forget to review**

**I do not own HSM**

* * *

**Sharpay Evans has everything**

**Money**

_Shows Sharpay and Taylor strolling around the mall with at least 5 shopping bags in each of their hands_

**Friends**

_Shows Sharpay, Drake, Ryan, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke and Martha running around the beach_

**Love**

_Shows Sharpay having a romantic candlelight dinner with her boyfriend Drake_

_Shows Drake getting down on one knee, opens a small velvet box and reveals a three-stoned 4-carat engagement ring_

_Shows Sharpay gasping and slightly nodding_

**But what if the one person you thought you live for is taken away from you**

_Shows Sharpay waiting in a gazebo wearing a wedding gown_

_Shows Sharpay talking to Drake on the phone_

_Shows Drake bracing himself for a head-on collision_

_Shows Drake in surgery_

_Shows a flat line on the heart monitor_

_Shows Sharpay crying over Drake's open casket_

**How will you survive?**

_Shows Ryan, Chad, Jason and Zeke carrying Drake's casket_

_Shows Taylor, Kelsi and Martha supporting Sharpay as Drake is being buried_

_Shows Sharpay crying on the bed, hugging Drake's picture_

"Why do you have to leave me now?"

**Will you open your heart again?**

_Shows Chad introducing Troy to Sharpay_

_Shows Troy and Sharpay drinking coffee and talking animatedly _

_Shows Troy giving Sharpay pink roses_

_Shows Troy and Sharpay out on a romantic dinner, their hands entwined with each others_

**Or will you let your heart freeze forever?**

_Shows Sharpay crying over Drake's grave with Taylor right beside her_

"Am I cheating on Drake?" Sharpay asked in between her sobs

"Honey, you can't cheat on someone who no longer exists" Taylor answered

_Shows Sharpay leaving Troy during dinner_

"I love you" Troy called out

"I'm sorry" Sharpay said, barely above whisper and quickly leaves

_Shows Troy sliding down the wall, crying_

**From the writer of One More Chance and Got to Believe**

_Shows Sharpay walking thru airport security_

**Comes a story that tells us not to be afraid**

**To fall in love again…**

_Shows Sharpay placing an engagement ring on a tray_

…**and again.**

_Shows Sharpay placing another engagement ring on the tray_

**Starring**

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

_Shows Chad introducing Troy to the gang_

"Guys, this is my friend Troy Bolton"

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**

_Shows Taylor handing a bouquet of flowers to Sharpay_

"That's from loverboy"

**Rob Pattinson as Drake Richards**

_Shows Drake proposing to Sharpay_

"I love you"

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

_Shows Troy proposing to Sharpay_

"I love you more"

**And**

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

_Shows Sharpay smiling, picking up one engagement ring from the tray_

"I love you too"

**In**

**And I Love You So**

**Coming to FanFiction**

**September 2009**

**A/N: Okay so I have this new story idea and yes, it is another movie adaptation but the movie hasn't come out yet so most parts of this story, I have to say is mine. But of course, I'll put disclaimers to let you know otherwise. I'll still be updating my fic 'Heaven and Hell' – I just have sort of a writer's block for that story. Anyway, this story doesn't come out until September 2009 but please do let me know what you think. Don't forget to review by clicking that button below xoxo Anne**


	2. Life As She Knows It

**And I Love You So**

**Chapter 1 – Life As She Knows It**

"Sharpay Michelle Evans, will you please get your butt down here. We're already late as it is" Darby Evans called out to her 24 year old daughter, who was staying with them for the weekend.

"Alright. Alright. I'm coming. Sheesh!" Sharpay ranted. She was rummaging through her purse as she went down the stairs, wearing a baby pink strapless knee-length dress by Marc Jacobs and black Jimmy Choo pumps. Today was Ryan's – her twin brother – wedding day and being the best man or in this case the best woman, Sharpay was supposed to be at the wedding site half an hour ago and thus, she is officially late - but hey, it takes time to look good.

"Payday, you look… amazing" Drake, her boyfriend of 5 years, said.

"Why thank you baby. You don't look bad yourself" Sharpay said as she reached the bottom of the staircase, wrapped her arms around Drake's neck automatically and kissed him softly.

Their moment of bliss came to an abrupt halt when Darby said "That was so cute and maybe you could do that later because right now we really need to go to Lava Springs before you give your brother a heart attack". Darby smiled at her daughter before heading out the door and hopped into the waiting limousine.

Sharpay rolled her eyes while Drake wrapped an arm around her waist, kissed her temple and followed Darby outside the house.

********TxS********

The wedding was beautiful. The 18th hole in Lava Springs golf course - since it was the most spacious part of the golf course - was transformed into a beautiful paradise of blue and white. She still couldn't believe that Ryan was actually getting married and that he was marrying Kelsi, their composer and best friend ever since high school.

"_They so belong together" _She thought as she watched the two by the altar and remembered the times back in high school where Ryan and Kelsi locked themselves inside the auditorium 'practicing' for the next musical.

Her reverie was cut short when, out of the corner of her eyes, she caught the love of her life, Drake, staring at her. She smiled and stared back at him, completely oblivious that Ryan and Kelsi were already exchanging their wedding vows.

"The rings?" the priest asked

Taylor nudged Sharpay, who snapped back to reality. "What?" Sharpay hissed

"The rings?" Taylor whispered.

Sharpay eyes doubled in size and looked at the couple and the priest while reaching for the rings inside her purse and muttered "Sorry"

Sharpay attempted to sneak one last look at Drake, who snickered and mouthed 'I love you'.

********TxS********

The reception was held at the largest ballroom inside Lava Spring and the celebration was as beautiful as the wedding. Sharpay just gave her 'best man speech' a couple of minutes ago, which made Ryan and Kelsi shed a few tears or so. Afterwards, Ryan led Sharpay to the dance floor for their 'brother-sister' dance.

"You're really happy, aren't you?" Sharpay asked Ryan as they swayed back and forth.

"I am. I really am happy" Ryan said contentedly and looked at Kelsi, who was dancing with her own brother.

"Sappy much?" Sharpay teased

Ryan laughed softly and said "Well my darling sister it won't be too long before you officially become Mrs. Drake Richards"

"Shut up! Don't jinx it" Sharpay said as she playfully smacked Ryan on the arm

"I'm just saying" Ryan defended

"Do you know something that I don't?" Sharpay curiously asked

Ryan shrugged as he pretended to zip his mouth shut, locked it and threw the key away.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and just continued to sway to the beat. A couple of minutes later, Ryan pulled back and said "I think Drake is itching to dance with you"

Sharpay looked to her right just in time and saw Drake approached them "Mind if I cut in?" he said

Ryan smiled and graciously handed Sharpay to Drake, who automatically wrapped their arms around each other and kept their foreheads pressed together.

"I can't believe Ryan and Kelsi got married" Drake whispered

Sharpay creased her eyebrow in confusion and whispered back "Really? Where have you been hiding the last couple of months?"

Drake rolled his eyes and replied "You know what I mean"

Sharpay nodded as she leaned her head on Drake's shoulder.

She couldn't believe just how lucky she was. She had everything she could ever dream and hope for.

********TxS********

Money... (being the daughter of Vance Evans, president and CEO of Evans Incorporated, surely helped a lot in this area)

********TxS********

"_I don't think I can walk any further" a 16-year old Taylor complained as she plopped on the waiting couch inside Lacoste. She was tired as hell, having roamed the entire Albuquerque Mall for more than 2 hours and since she already has more than 10 shopping bags in both her hands while Sharpay has 10 shopping bags of her own. Taylor was more than ready to go home._

"_Come on, just one more store please?" Sharpay pleaded_

"_Pay, that's what you said three stores ago" Taylor reasoned_

"_Please?" Sharpay begged as she used tried and tested puppy dog eyes. _

_Taylor rolled her eyes and gave in "Okay, fine. But just one more"_

"_Thank you!" Sharpay cheered as she dragged Taylor out of Lacoste and into the next store._

********TxS********

Loyal and trusted friends…

********TxS********

"_Mine. Mine. Mine" Sharpay and Martha shouted at the same time. They were at the beach and were playing beach volleyball. Boys vs. girls. _

"_Mine. Mine. Ow!" Both girls exclaimed as they ran to each other head, accidentally banged their heads together, fell back into the sand and started laughing._

"_Are you guys okay?" Drake said as he and the rest of the gang ran towards them and helped them get up._

"_Yeah, we are" Sharpay said_

"_My head's just a little sore" Martha complained as she rubbed her forehead_

"_Yeah, me too" Sharpay concurred and mimicked Martha's action_

"_Gosh Pay, Ryan was right. You really have one hard head" Martha joked, which earned her playful smack on the shoulder from Sharpay while the rest of the gang laughed at her expense._

_She pouted as she pretended to be offended. _

"_Aww… come on babe, we're just joking" Drake cooed and kissed Sharpay's temple_

_Sharpay grinned, kissed Drake quickly on the lips and said "I know"_

_Sharpay then quickly stood up and ran towards the beach as the Drake and the gang started running after her._

********TxS********

And the love of her life…

********TxS********

"_Richards with the ball. He shoots. He scores!" the announcer said as Drake made another three-pointer bringing the lead of the LA Lakers to 5 against the Cleveland Cavaliers._

_After the shot, Drake glanced towards the audience and saw Sharpay cheering from the sidelines He winked at her and gave her a smile before knocking fist with Chad and running towards Cavaliers' side of the court._

_Sharpay and Taylor were sitting by the sidelines as they watched their boyfriends play. She still couldn't believe all of their dreams were coming true. Thanks to one Drake Richards._

_Drake Richards is the starting point guard for the Los Angeles Lakers. He and Sharpay met when they were in UCLA where he took up Sports Medicine while Sharpay took up Child Development Education but only began dating when they were in senior year._

********TxS********

"Pay? Payday? Are you okay?" Drake said as he softly shook Sharpay.

Sharpay snapped out of her daydream and said "Yeah, I'm okay"

"Where were you?" Drake asked, concern written all over his face.

"Just thinking" Sharpay simply answered as she snuggled closer to Drake

"About?" Drake asked

"Us and how lucky I am to have you" Sharpay said and planted butterfly kisses all over Drake's face.

"Aww… that's sweet. I love you baby" Drake whispered into Sharpay's ear

"I love you too" Sharpay whispered back

They were about lean for a kiss when Martha came in and pulled the couple apart. "You can play tonsil hockey later, Kelsi's about to throw the bouquet. Come on" Martha exclaimed as she pulled Sharpay towards the middle of the dance floor where all of the other single ladies were congregated.

Sharpay shot Drake an apologetic smile and walked with Martha.

********TxS********

_Two weeks later, back in LA..._

"Teacher Pay! Teacher Pay!" a 5-year old boy shouted as he ran towards Sharpay. Thanks to Vance, Sharpay was able to open up her own pre-school – West Hollywood Huntley Preschool, which caters to every social class in LA.

"What is it Michael?" Sharpay asked

"We have something to show you teacher Pay" Michael said as he dragged Sharpay out of the classroom and into the playroom.

Sharpay smiled and walked with Michael without any objection. When they got into the playroom, there were 11 kids lined up in 3 rows. The first row had 4 kids; the second row had 3 kids while the last row has 4 kids. Sharpay creased her eyebrow in confusion as Michael guided her to the empty seat near the window. She noticed that the children were all wearing white. They weren't putting up any school play at the moment, so the children couldn't be rehearsing, she thought. When Michael let go of her hands, Sharpay snapped out of her trance and watched Michael took his place on the last row.

Sharpay was about to say something when Taylor walked in and said "Okay, children are you ready to spell?"

"Ready" the children yelled

"What's going on?" Sharpay hissed

"Don't worry. This will be fun. Just watch. I promise you, you won't regret it" Taylor grinned, turned to children and continued "On the count of three, children. One… two… three"

One by one the children turned around to reveal the letter taped on their backs and shouted the letters, "W - I - L - L - Y - O - U - M - A - R - R - Y"

"Me?" Sharpay heard a familiar voice from behind. She turned around to see Taylor hold the door open while Drake entered the room, crawling on his knees with a pink rose on his mouth and tied on the stem of the rose was a three-stoned 4-carat emerald-cut diamond ring.

With her mouth slightly agape and as tears threatened to escape her eyes, Sharpay couldn't find her voice and the words to fully expressed what she felt at that moment.

"Pay?" Drake said, nervously

"Yes" Sharpay said barely above whisper

"What did you say?" Drake asked

"Yes! Yes! I'll marry you!" Sharpay said as she hugged Drake (they didn't kiss because of all the children around) while the rest of her students including Taylor and some of the teachers cheered them on.

Drake pulled back, untied the ring from the stem and placed it on Sharpay's right ring finger. He then kissed her gently on the temple and whispered "I love you"

Sharpay grinned and whispered back "I love you too"

* * *

**A/N: I know that this shouldn't be out until September but I just can't help it and so here goes the first chapter. I seriously hope you like it and let me know what you think xoxo Anne**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or West Hollywood Huntley Preschool**


	3. Not Meant To Be

**A/N: First of all, I am very sorry that it took sometime for me to update this story. Second, thank you so much to the following: neila cross, troypay4eternity, ZashleyTroypaylove14 and gossipgirlfan101 – you guys rocked. Lastly, please keep those reviews coming – the more reviews I get, the faster I'll be able to update.**

**I do not own HSM**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Not Meant To Be**

White. Lace. Silk.

That was all Sharpay saw when she opened her eyes. It has been 6 months since Drake proposed to her via her students and every time she thought about it, she was grinning like some crazy woman.

"Let's see it Payday" Taylor called out just outside of the dressing room

"This still doesn't look right" Sharpay answered as she unlocked the dressing room and stepped outside. She was trying her 5th wedding gown for the day and for some unknown reason, she just couldn't find the right gown.

She stepped outside the dressing room wearing a poufy wedding dress that hugged her body in all the wrong places.

Taylor, Darby and Kelsi snickered as they tried to suppress their laugh. Sharpay rolled her eyes and hastily went back inside the dressing room.

After maybe the 15th dress that day, everybody was just plain tired and nauseated from all the wedding gowns that they saw that day. The bridal entourage just finished the complimentary champagne and was so ready to go home when Sharpay shrieked "This is it!"

Like a jolt of electricity, the girls were instantly on their feet, giggling and waited for Sharpay to come out of the dressing room.

"Well, let us see" Darby said, getting a little impatient

Sharpay unlocked the dressing room and stepped out in an ivory silk shauntung and taffeta with fitted bodice, low back and chapel train.

Taylor and Kelsi gasped, holding on to each other and trying their best not to cry while Darby walked over to her daughter and hugged her tight.

Sharpay smiled at her mother's gesture but a few seconds later found her hug a little too tight and said "Mom. Can't. Breathe."

Darby immediately let go of her daughter, laughed and said "I can't believe my little girl is getting married. My babies are all grown up"

"Come on, mom. Not the 'speech' again. We've gone through this already" Sharpay said exasperated

"Fine! Fine! I won't give you the 'speech' today" Darby gave in while Taylor and Kelsi laughed at the mother-daughter antics.

"You look beautiful Payday" Kelsi said as she and Taylor approached the blushing bride-to-be and hugged her.

The wedding coordinator entered the showroom and upon seeing the bridal entourage in tears, turned to Sharpay and said "I guess we found your perfect gown, right?"

Sharpay nodded and said "We did". She looked back at the full length mirror and smiled at the vision set before her eyes.

********TxS********

_Two weeks later…_

The gang was having their weekly dinners at 5 in the afternoon. It was only a week before Sharpay and Drake's wedding and tonight was Sharpay's bridal shower and Drake's stag party.

The bridal shower was going to be at Sharpay's place and so the boys were thrown out of the apartment at exactly 6:30 PM. The couples – and that would be Drake and Sharpay, Taylor and Chad, Kelsi and Jason, Zeke and Martha and Ryan and Maggie – were saying goodbye, kisses and all.

"Okay, now remember were having Payday's bridal shower here…" Taylor began

"… so we don't want anywhere near this area…" Kelsi continued

"… but keep in mind that we will eventually know everything that you'll do tonight…" Martha followed

"… so we strongly suggest that you don't stupid, foolish or completely insane…" Maggie trailed after.

"… although if you decide to do otherwise, just make sure that it's safely tucked at the back of your closet and pray that we don't ever find out" Sharpay ended.

The girls gasped and exclaimed "Pay!"

"What?" Sharpay asked innocently as the girls rolled their eyes and the boys laughed nervously. Sharpay turned back to Drake and said "Just don't do anything that I wouldn't do"

"I wouldn't dream of it" Drake said and planted a kiss on Sharpay's forehead.

********TxS********

_Two days before the wedding…_

The gang was back in Albuquerque for Drake and Sharpay's wedding as Vance Evans graciously offered his estate to be the venue of his daughter's wedding. Since Darby offered to handle all wedding details during the last few days before the big event, it left Sharpay with nothing to do.

That afternoon Sharpay was trying her wedding gown for the probably the 5th time since she bought the dress and it still amazes her how perfect the dress fits her. It was like it was made for her.

She stared at her reflection and got lost in her thoughts - the fact that she was marrying the man of her dreams in less than 48 hours really got her thinking. In fact she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear Ryan knocking for the past five minutes.

"Stare at your reflection a little more and you might as well marry yourself" Ryan said sarcastically

"Very funny Ryan" Sharpay retorted as she twirled around in her dress to face him

"You know, I'm just joking. Come here little sis" Ryan said as he opened his arms and enveloped his sister in a hug

"Hey that was only for two minutes" Sharpay answered back

"I know but two minutes is still two minutes" Ryan replied

Sharpay rolled her eyes and said "Whatever"

The twins enjoyed their mini bonding moment when Drake suddenly entered the room. Fortunately, Sharpay saw him and hastily turned Ryan around so that she can somewhat hide behind his back.

"Drake! What are you doing here?" Sharpay exclaimed as she unsuccessfully tries to hide her dress behind Ryan.

"Why? Can't I see my fiancé now?" Drake said as he playfully looked over Ryan's shoulder

"You can but not in my wedding dress. Its bad luck for you to see me in my wedding dress" Sharpay stated

"Come on, you seriously don't believe in that crap" Drake retorted

"I do. Now get the hell out of the room" Sharpay screamed in Ryan's ear

Ryan cringed at the sound and said "Okay, I've gone officially deaf. Thank you Payday"

Sharpay shot an apologetic look at Ryan, turned to Drake and said "See what you did?"

"I did? It was you who shouted" Drake playfully answered

"I didn't have to if you just go. Please Drake" Sharpay begged

"Please Drake, just go" Ryan added

"Fine. I'll go. I'll see you later Pay" Drake said as he turned on his heel and walked towards the door.

"Later D" Sharpay said as she slowly moved out from behind Ryan but was suddenly caught off guard when Drake turned around to see Sharpay in her wedding gown.

"I don't get why you're hiding, you look beautiful" Drake said as he ran out of the room.

Sharpay ran towards her walk-in closet as she screamed "Drake!"

********TxS********

_Wedding Day…_

To say that Sharpay Evans was having a bad day was an understatement.

First off, she woke up two hours late, which threw everything else out of schedule. She wasn't just pissed on herself for oversleeping but she was also pissed at everybody in the house for not bothering to wake her up. In everyone's defense, they really thought that Sharpay was awake and just locked herself inside her room.

Second, the wedding photographer had to cancel at the last minute – well, technically they cancelled 5 hours before the wedding. It was a good thing though that Jason's cousin's a photographer, who Drake invited and agreed to help.

Third, Jasper (Drake's best man) got too drunk the night before and dropped out of the wedding two hours before the actual ceremony. Sharpay made a mental note to kill him later. Thank god, Chad agreed to take over the vacant position.

Lastly, as if this couldn't get any worse, Drake forgot the wedding rings at his hotel and realized it 30 minutes before the wedding. Since the groom is not allowed to see the bride before the ceremony, Drake called her and told her that he needed to go back to the hotel to get the wedding rings. Sharpay argued with him but eventually gave Drake permission to drive back to the hotel.

"I love you" Drake said

"I love you too. Drive safe" Sharpay said back before ending the call.

Sharpay said that one hour and a half hour ago and up until now, Drake hadn't showed up and the hotel was just 10 minutes away from the wedding venue. Sharpay was definitely nervous and fidgeting in her wedding gown as she waited inside the Evans' pool house (it was near the garden area, which was the wedding venue) along with her bridesmaid

"Why isn't he here yet?" Sharpay said out of frustration

"Maybe he's just caught up in traffic" Ryan said as he tried to calm his sister down.

"Traffic? Come on, we live in Albuquerque not in New York. There's no traffic here even during rush hour" Sharpay snapped back

Chad entered the tent and said "His phone's still off"

"Don't worry. He'll be here Payday. Maybe he's just nervous" Taylor said

"Maybe he decided that he doesn't want to do this and backed out" Sharpay said as her eyes widened in horror as the thought crossed her mind

"Sharpay Michelle Evans, stop thinking like that! Drake loves you more than anything. Maybe he is just nervous and needs to calm down before the ceremony" Darby said in an attempt to get through her daughter. Truth be told, not one of them knew the real reason why Drake wasn't there yet and they just prayed that Sharpay's fear were incorrect.

Sharpay nodded but continued fidgeting and shaking her leg. Today was her wedding day and everything was expected to go right.

"Stupid Drake! He shouldn't have seen me wearing the wedding dress" Sharpay blurted out

Everyone inside the tent looked at her in confusion. Sharpay shook her head and said "Never mind"

A couple of minutes later, Zeke came inside the tent out of breath and said "The police are here"

Sharpay immediately stood up and went outside while the rest followed her. She spotted two policemen standing by the registry stand, quickly walked towards them and said "Is there anything wrong officers?"

"Are you Ms. Sharpay Evans?" Police Officer No. 1 asked

Sharpay nodded and was about to answer when Vance cut her off "What's the matter officer? We've got permit for the whole setup here"

"It's not about the setup" Police Officer No. 2 answered, turned to Sharpay and asked "Do you know a Drake Richards?"

Sharpay's eyes doubled in size in fear and slowly nodded. "Yes. Did something happen to him? Is he alright? Tell me something!" Sharpay ranted

"There have been an accident down at Velvet intersection and Mr. Richards car is one of the 3 cars who got mangled up" Police Officer No. 1 narrated

Sharpay felt her knees go weak and almost collapsed. It was a good thing though the Ryan caught her and continued to hold her up as he asked "Is he alright?"

"I'm afraid that Mr. Richard didn't make it. He died on impact" Police Officer No 2 said

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Sharpay mumbled as her tears stained her cheeks. Taylor, Kelsi and Martha turned to their respective boyfriends as they cried at the sudden death of their friend while Darby and Vance also held on to their daughter.

"We are very sorry for you loss" Police Officer No. 1 said.

"What did exactly happen?" Vance asked

"Mr. Richards was speeding and loss control of his car brakes. His car slid towards the other lane and broadsided two other cars. All three drivers were dead on impact." Police Officer No. 2 said

A deafening silence fell inside the tent and only the girls' sobs can be heard.

"Where is he?" Sharpay asked in between her sobs.

"His body is at the morgue of Albuquerque General Hospital" Police Officer No. 2 informed

"Thank you, officers. We'll take it from here" Vance said as he shook the police officers hands and showed them out.

Meanwhile, Darby turned to Taylor and Chad (being the maid of honor and best man) and said "I'll go tell Drake's parents what happened. Can both of you inform the other guests?"

Taylor and Chad nodded and with the help of Kelsi, Jason, Martha and Zeke was able to quickly gather all the guests up while Darby walked off and looked for Drake's parents. Ryan, on the other hand, kept rocking back and forth in an attempt to calm his sister down.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Please, please, please let me know by clicking the REVIEW button below xoxo Anne**


	4. Getting Back on Track

**And I Love You So**

**Chapter 3 – Getting Back on Track**

"I can't believe of all the things that I'll forget today it has to be the rings. Stupid! Stupid!" Drake ranted as he waited for the elevator. There were only 30 minutes before his wedding when he realized that he stupidly forgot the wedding rings in his hotel room. Instead of informing Sharpay personally of what happened (which he'll probably get an earful later), he decided to just give her call.

_Ding!_

The elevator ringed alerting him that he was on his floor. He quickly sprinted towards his room and was back inside the elevator twenty seconds later. He shot a glance at his watch and saw that he still has twenty minutes before the wedding. He sighed and started to relax a bit.

Just then as his luck – or in this bad luck should have it – the elevator suddenly stopped.

"Great. Just great" Drake muttered as he randomly pushed buttons, trying to get the elevator working again. After a couple of seconds with no luck, he reached for his phone and as luck would continue to have it, he doesn't have any signal.

Drake pressed the emergency button, slid down the floor and said "Pay was right. I shouldn't have seen her in her wedding dress"

45 minutes and a bucket of sweat later, the elevator was finally fixed. The hotel manager apologized profusely to Drake and even offered to give Drake's room free of charge.

"That's great. Now if you don't mind, I have to get to my wedding." Drake said as he hurriedly walked out of the hotel. He glanced at his watch and realized he was 25 minutes late.

"_This is not good" _Drake thought. He then reached for his phone and quickly dialed Ryan's number. Just as he was about to press the call button, it went dead. He threw the phone on the passenger seat and hastily stepped on the gas pedal.

60…70…80…90 miles per hour. Drake knew he shouldn't be speeding but at the same time he also knew that he needed to get back to Sharpay as soon as possible. Three more stoplights to go and he'll be saying 'I do' to the love of his life.

Red turned green and Drake stepped on the gas pedal as hard as he could.

_Snap._ Drake heard but didn't bother checking it out. He was already late as it is.

A quarter of a mile away, Drake saw that the traffic light turned red once more. He quickly steeped on the brakes but it didn't budge as the car kept on accelerating and accelerating. With both feet, he hit the brakes once more but the car didn't even slow down. 10 meters away, Drake saw that the traffic light was still red but what got him worried was the speeding car crossing the intersection.

5 seconds away from the intersection

4 seconds

3 seconds

2 seconds.

1 second.

Drake braced himself for impact as he saw bright lights coming towards him and then everything went black and cold.

********TxS********

A week ago, everything and everyone around Albuquerque was in shades of white and pink but now all you see throughout a greater part of the town and in LA was in shades of black.

At the request of Drake's parents, Drake's body was going to be laid to rest at cemetery in L.A.

The first couple of days after the tragic event happened, Sharpay hasn't left her room nor has said anything but instead she merely cried and cried at the loss of her love. Naturally, her family and friends were worried about her but felt relieved when she stepped out her sanctuary a day before the burial.

The burial was typical for anyone who has the same standing as Drake, a basketball star on the way towards to what seemed to be a great basketball career. In addition to the fact that he was about to get married to one of L.A.'s eligible bachelorette.

Team mates, coaches, managers, close friends and family were all there to escort Drake to his final resting place. As per Sharpay's request, Ryan, Chad, Jason and Zeke plus two of Drake's team mate carried Drake's casket from the chapel towards the burial ground while Taylor, Kelsi, Martha and Maggie walked with Sharpay, supporting her amidst this tragic event.

Up until the end of internment ceremony, Sharpay didn't shed a single tear but instead gripped the necklace Drake gave her.

"A beloved son and brother, a loving fiancée, and a loyal friend and team mate. May his soul remain in peace" the officiating priest said as Drake's casket was lowered onto the ground.

One by one, the guests said their condolences to Sharpay and Drake's parents as they tossed white roses on top of Drake's casket and then left the burial site. After most of the guests including the gang (who was patiently waiting for her by the car), Sharpay tossed the red rose that she was holding and whispered "Goodbye Drake. I love you"

********TxS********

Three days after the burial, Sharpay has somewhat locked herself in her room and only comes out to eat and to go for a swim.

"At least she's not catatonic" Ryan defended when the gang asked him how Sharpay was doing. The gang was at the Evans' kitchen, watching Sharpay swam back and forth in the pool.

"But she hasn't cried since the internment and that's not normal" Taylor argued back.

"I know. I know. Look, why don't we just go talk to her" Ryan said, giving in to the concerns of the gang.

They huddled around the kitchen table and racked their brains for something to say to Sharpay that they didn't even notice Sharpay already standing behind them.

She took a deep breath before speaking up "Hey guys"

The gang slowly turned their heads, not believing that they just heard Sharpay talk. Their voices caught up in their throat as for the first ten seconds, the gang just stared at her.

"Hello?" Sharpay slowly said as she waved her hands over face.

"Pay! Uhmmm…. How are you?" Taylor said tentatively

Sharpay took another deep breath and said "I'm living"

The gang except for Kelsi nodded in agreement. "Have you cried ever since it happened?" Kelsi nonchalantly asked

"Kelsi!" Taylor and Martha hissed at the same time. They also wanted to ask Sharpay that but not as casually as Kelsi did.

"What? That's what we all wanted to know" Kelsi defended herself.

"I…I haven't cried" Sharpay admitted

"Why?" Ryan questioned

"Be…because if I did, it's like… it's like if I cry and then I'll be admitting to myself that he's… that Drake's… really gone" Sharpay said barely above whisper as tears started to form in her eyes.

The gang didn't know what to say as they watched their friend broke down in front of their eyes. Taylor, Kelsi, Martha and Maggie got up from their chairs, walked towards Sharpay and enveloped her in a hug.

Sharpay welcomed it and hugged her friends back but their soothing words and calming gestures triggered the tears that she had hold on for 6 days to come spilling out of her eyes. She let a few tears stained her cheeks but excused her self when she felt she couldn't contain it anymore.

Sharpay sprinted across the house and towards her bedroom. She slammed her bedroom door shot as tears were fear falling down her face, grabbed the picture of Drake on her bedside table and stepped inside her walk-in closet.

She leaned on one of the walls and slowly let herself slip down the floor as she hugged Drake's picture tightly. She let herself go and cried all the tears out of her system.

After 30 minutes of non-stop sobbing and crying, Sharpay crawled out of her walk-in closet and lazily walked towards her bed, still clutching Drake's picture in her arms.

Sharpay laid down facing the window when she saw the gazeebo that was built for her wedding and that was all it took for the waterworks to start again.

Clutching Drake's picture harder, Sharpay said "Why do you have to leave me now, Drake? Why?"

Sharpay sobbed and cried all through the night, only stopping when sleep claimed her for the day.

Meanwhile, just outside Sharpay's room, Ryan and Maggie sadly listened to their sister (in Maggie's case, sister-in-law) cried and there was nothing that they can do.

"She needs this" Maggie said to Ryan, who was obviously worried about her sister

Ryan nodded and said "I know"

Maggie squeezed her husband's hand and guided him towards their bedroom.

********TxS********

It was already 12 noon when Sharpay woke up irritated to the ray of sunshine blinding her eyes and without even looking at a mirror, Sharpay could feel that her eyes were red and puffy. She abruptly turned her head towards the other direction and was about to stand up when she caught a glimpse of wedding dress.

She stared at it for a little while, imagining herself walking down the aisle and into the arms of Drake. Sharpay smiled at the thought but a few seconds later, she felt enraged and disgusted with the sight. She immediately got up from the bed, austerely grabbed the wedding gown and stalked out of her room.

Clutching her wedding dress in one hand, she made her way towards the kitchen, passing Ryan and Maggie, who were eating lunch.

With a creased eyebrow, Ryan asked "Pay, what are you doing with your wedding dress?"

Sharpay didn't answer as she was preoccupied looking for something inside the kitchen cupboard. "Where is it? Where is it?" Sharpay muttered under breath

"Where is what? Pay, what are you looking for?" Maggie asked, concerned

After a couple more seconds, Sharpay shrieked "Found it!" as she grabbed the box of matches and head out onto the backyard. She dumped her wedding dress on the fire pit walked into the garage and came out with a container of gasoline.

Ryan and Maggie eyed each other inconspicuously as they tried to figure out what Sharpay is up to. They shrugged and just continued to watch her.

Sharpay drenched her wedding dress with gasoline, tossed the container aside and reached for the matches inside her pockets.

She was about to light one when Ryan asked "Payday, what are you doing?"

Sharpay sighed as she lighted the match and whispered "Letting go". She dropped the matched and in an instant the dress caught fire. She watched as the fire turned her wedding dress into ashes while tears slowly stained her cheeks.

Maggie walked towards Sharpay's side and put an arm around her shoulder, supporting her through this ordeal. Ryan did the same and walked towards Sharpay's other side, grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight.

Sharpay nodded slowly, acknowledging the presence of her two confidantes.

********TxS********

_Three months after…_

After burning her wedding dress, Sharpay took the first flight back to L.A. and has subtly tried to get her life back on track again. She tried going back to her usual routine but proved to be really hard because everything about or in L.A. simply reminds her of Drake.

"_I can't just move. My whole life is here" _Sharpay thought as she was doing her laundry one Saturday morning when the idea of moving someplace else crossed her mind.

This what her Saturday looks like ever since she returned to L.A. without Drake. She spent her Saturday either doing chores around the house or volunteering at a children's hospital downtown. Meanwhile she spent her Sundays lounging around her apartment watching reruns after reruns or going on a shopping spree and buying whatever she doesn't need or want (again, being rich surely has its perks).

The gang tried prying Sharpay out of her routine but to no avail because every time she's with them, she was always quiet and distant like she wasn't even with them.

And today was no different. Taylor and Kelsi asked Sharpay to go with them to the grocery. It was Chad's birthday in two days and Taylor decided to throw a surprise party for him – even though Chad hates surprises and well, this is more for Sharpay than for Chad.

They had to get a lot of things for the party and Taylor made three different list for each of them.

"Really?" Kelsi asked as Taylor handed her grocery list

Taylor rolled her and explained "It will save us more time plus I want to go shopping later, I still don't have anything for Chad… Here Pay"

"Isn't the surprise party your gift to Chad?" Sharpay asked

"Well, it's the gang's gift not just mine since I am enlisting all your help and so I wanted to give him something special from me" Taylor explained

Kelsi and Sharpay eyed each other in confusion and shrugged. "Well we better get this done then" Kelsi said looking at her rather long grocery list.

The three girls parted ways and started getting everything on Taylor's list. As usual, Sharpay absentmindedly went through her list while grabbing everything on it that she didn't notice another cart coming her way.

_Bang!_

The sound of carts banging together and cans hitting the floor caused Sharpay to snap out of her reverie. Sharpay was startled and started helping the guy pick up some of the items.

"I'm so sorry" Sharpay said, not looking at the guy.

"It's okay. No problem. No harm done." The guy coolly said

"I'm not usually like this. I'm very sorry." Sharpay ranted as she continued helping the guy

The guy casually lifted her chin using his fingers, so she's facing him, flashed Sharpay a smile and said "Really. It's okay"

Sharpay couldn't help herself as she stared at the guy's gorgeous aqua blue eyes.

Brown met blue.

"I'm Troy"

* * *

**A/N: Okay so first of all, I apologize for the sort of late update and so I hope Troy's appearance on this chapter will make up for it. Second and I have to say this, I am quite sad with the review turn-out for the last chapter but hey 4 reviews is better than none, right? Third I would like to thank troypay4eternity, ZashleyTroypaylove14, gossipgirlfan101 and TeamJacob64 for consistently providing me with awesome reviews. Lastly, thank you for all those who put this story on their alert and favorite list (but your reviews will also be much appreciated)**

**Please, please, please let me know what you think and click the REVIEW button below xoxo Anne**


	5. Starting Anew

_Previously on And I Love You So..._

_Bang!_

The sound of carts banging together and cans hitting the floor caused Sharpay to snap out of her reverie. Sharpay was startled and started helping the guy pick up some of the items.

"I'm so sorry" Sharpay said, not looking at the guy.

"It's okay. No problem. No harm done." The guy coolly said

"I'm not usually like this. I'm very sorry." Sharpay ranted as she continued helping the guy

The guy casually lifted her chin using his fingers, so she's facing him, flashed Sharpay a smile and said "Really. It's okay"

Sharpay couldn't help herself as she stared at the guy's gorgeous aqua blue eyes.

Brown met blue.

"I'm Troy"

"Sharpay"

There was something in Troy's eyes that made Sharpay's heart skipped a beat and since usually doesn't happen nowadays (well ever since Drake died), Sharpay didn't fail to notice this. Breaking the comfortable silence between them, Sharpay continued "I'm sorry for bumping into you like that"

"Again, no worries. Do you need help looking for stuff?" Troy asked

"No, its okay I think I can manage. Well, it was nice meeting you Troy but I really have to go. See you around" Sharpay rambled as she walks towards the counter.

Troy watched as the beautiful blonde walking away from him. "Yeah, see you around" he said barely above whisper, looking dreamily at Sharpay's retreating figure.

**** T x S ****

"Hey, what happened to you at the grocery store the other day? You kinda just disappeared on us" Taylor asked as Sharpay entered her classroom

"Good morning to you too Tay" Sharpay said sarcastically

"Good morning. So what happened to you?" Taylor inquired

"I was just really tired that day and then i bumped into this guy..." Sharpay explained as she deposited her things on Taylor's table.

"Is he cute?" Taylor animatedly interrupted.

"Uhmmm…." Sharpay thought about it for a second. She thought about those amazing blue eyes and the adorable smile.

"He is, isn't he?" Taylor questioned

Sharpay snapped out of her reverie and defended "I didn't say anything"

"You don't have to, that dreamy look on your face said it all" Taylor smiled

Sharpay shook her head, sighed and then decided to change the subject "So what are we doing today?"

"Just the usual, painting and math" Taylor casually said as she prepares the art supplies. "Oh by the way, the gang wanted to know if you're up to join our weekly dinners?" Taylor continued

"I don't know" Sharpay said tentatively

"Come on, it's been a couple of months since we, I mean they, last saw you plus your Jason and Tara are here. Please come to dinner with us?" Taylor pleaded while giving Sharpay puppy dog eyes.

Sharpay laughed softly "If I say yes, will you shut up?"

"Well…" Taylor whined

"Tay?"

"Okay, fine, I will. So does it mean that you will be going?"

"Do I have choice?" Sharpay retorted

"Nope" Taylor simply answered

"Then I am going. Now let's finish fixing the room before your students gets here" Sharpay said

Taylor did what she was told but her smile was from ear to ear.

**** T x S ****

"You should have seen her Chad. She has the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen" Troy said dreamily as he leans on Chad's table at ESPN Head Office.

"More beautiful than Gabriella's?" Chad teased. Gabriella is Troy's ex-girlfriend, which he dumped a month ago since he caught her cheating.

Troy rolled his eyes and said "Yes, much better"

"So what's wrong?" Chad asked as his phone beeped signaling that he has a new message.

It was from Taylor.

_Good news, Sharpay is coming to dinner tonight._

"Well, I don't know if I will be able to see her again. I only got her first name, no last name. I don't know where she works or if she even lives in this area or even this state" Troy explained exasperatedly.

"Troy, relax. Breathe" Chad said as Troy slowly breathes in and out. "First of all, you met this girl for a like a minute and you're acting like she's the love of your life"

"Well if you have seen her, you would know what I am talking about" Troy explained

"Oookay. Second, given what you are currently "feeling" Chad continued

"Air quotes Chad? Are spending too much time watching chick flicks with your girlfriend?" Troy interrupted.

"I have no choice, basketball season doesn't start until next week. So cut me some slack, will you?" Chad defended as Troy nodded in agreement "As I was saying, given what you are currently feeling, how do you know that you're not going to see her again?"

"Haven't you been listening to my rambling earlier?" Troy asked

"You lost me at some point but feel free to repeat it again"

"No, thank you. Anyway, what are you up to tonight? Want to get beer?"

"Got dinner plans with my girlfriend and some high school friends" Chad explained.

"Oh okay. I've got to head back to my table. Later." Troy said, getting ready to leave.

Click. Something clicked on Chad's mind and quickly said "Hey, why don't come to our dinner?"

"With you and your high school friends?" Troy clarified

"Yup"

"No, thanks. I am not that desperate" Troy politely refused

"Dude, I am serious. We need new blood in our circle and I have a feeling that you'll fit right in" Chad said

Troy sighed. He knows that Chad will not stop talking until he says yes. "Okay, if I come will you stop saying feelings?"

"Hey, it's not my fault. There's no good TV this time of the year" Chad defended

"Yeah, whatever dude" Troy said, laughing and walks out of Chad's office.

"Seven PM. Resto Santorini down in Calabasas. Don't be late" Chad yelled after him

**** T x S ****

It was only 4'o clock in the afternoon, Sharpay just entered her apartment. Her students tired her out for the day and she wants nothing more than to climb into bed. She heard her phone beeped.

It was from Taylor.

_Just like to remind you about dinner. __Resto Santorini in Calabasas. __7PM. xoxox_

Sharpay groaned. She glanced at her watch and saw that she still has 3 hours before dinner, she decided to take a nap.

She sat on her bed and looks at a framed picture of Drake.

"Is it wrong if I am going to have fun without you?" Sharpay whispered as tears welled up in her eyes.

She distracted herself by setting the alarm before laying down on the bed and let sleep claim her.

_Three and a half hours later…_

Sharpay's phone was ringing non-stop. She groaned as she reached for her phone.

"Hello?" she answered groggily

"_Where are you?" Taylor's voice ringed in her ears_

"Taylor, relax. I am going to be at dinner." Sharpay explained as she glanced at her watch. 7:30. "Holy Smackaroo! I overslept."

"Go figure" Taylor said

"I'm so sorry. I'll be there in half an hour. I promise." Sharpay apologizes

"Okay. Just hurry and be safe" Taylor said back.

**** T x S ****

_Back at the restaurant…_

"She overslept. She'll be here in half an hour" Taylor explained to the gang

"I hope so. I haven't seen her two months" Ryan said

"She'll be here" Kelsi consoled her husband.

"Where is Chad, by the way?" Martha asked Taylor, hoping to lighten the mood

"He'll be here in a couple of minutes and he's bringing a friend. I hope you guys don't mind" Taylor asked on behalf of her boyfriend.

The gang shrugged, not actually caring if somebody new joins them. Just then, Chad enters the restaurant with Troy in tow and greets everyone at the table.

After giving Taylor a peck in the lips, Chad said "Guys, this is Troy. Troy, this is the gang. That's Ryan, Kelsi, Zeke, Martha, Jason, Tara and you already know Taylor"

"Hey" Troy greeted them as the gang nodded at him in acknowledgment. Troy took a seat next to Chad. He knew that they were still waiting for at least one more person to arrive since there was an empty chair beside him plus it seems that nobody's ordering any meals yet, just drinks.

After ordering a bottle of beer, Taylor started chatting him up. "So is Chad been good at work?"

"What's your definition of good?" Troy asked back

"Good? As in are there any girls hanging around him? Any sluts?" Taylor clarified

"Hmmm…" Troy thought about it

"You guys know that I am right here in the middle" Chad irritatingly reminded as Troy and Taylor laughed it off.

Just then, the door bell rang indicating that there's a new customer that came in. Taylor looked up and saw Sharpay walking towards their table.

Troy also looked up and was dumbfounded when he saw the same blonde he bumped into that morning.

_Sharpay._

The gang happily greeted her, exchanging hugs and kisses while Troy just stared at her from the table.

When the excitement died down, Chad remembered his agenda and ushered Sharpay onto the empty seat beside Troy.

"Troy, this is…" Chad began

"Sharpay" Troy finished.

"Oookay… and Sharpay, this is…" Chad continued, completely confused

"Troy" Sharpay interrupted.

Brown met blue. Again.

"Do you guys know each other?" Ryan asked. It was the question on everybody's mind.

Still staring at each other, Sharpay began "We bumped…"

"…into each other…" Troy continued

"…the other day..." Sharpay added

"...at the grocery store" Troy finished

"Just the other day, huh?" Kelsi clarified.

"Yeah" Sharpay and Troy answered almost at the same time.

An awkward silence surrounded the table as both Troy and Sharpay stared at each other. The gang not really knowing what to do, looked at each other with question in their eyes. They were happy for Sharpay, of course, but what just happened was something… weird.

The awkwardness in the air was cut when they heard Jason's stomach growled. The gang including Sharpay and Troy looked at Jason and laughed.

Chad motioned for the waiter while Taylor said "We'll ask questions later in the meantime. Let's eat"

Troy and Sharpay laughed nervously as Troy helped Sharpay onto her seat.

"_This is going to be a long night"_ Troy and Sharpay thought.

Meanwhile, Taylor and Chad seemed to be lost in thought and completely weirded out by what just happened, when suddenly they realized and said

"He's him!" "She's her!" Taylor and Chad said in unison

* * *

**Well, there you go... First of all, I want to apologize for just ditching this story for months. It's just that I have been busy wit school and work. Anyway, I hope you guys still want to read this and I hope the troypay scenes will make it up for it. Also i have another troypay one shot which i posted yesterday so please don't forget to read that as well.. Read and review xoxox Anne**


End file.
